lab_rats_bionicfandomcom-20200214-history
Horace Diaz
Horace Diaz is a recurring character in Mighty Med. He appeared in Mighty Rats and Powers and Bionics. He is portrayed by Carlos Lacamara. Personality Horace has a goofy personality but he does possess a serious side, especially dealing with villains. He's always cracking jokes and loves bridges. He is funny and always gets the job done. He has trained for years as a medical worker to work at Mighty Med. However, his punishments are extremely Draconian--failing an exam or breaking rules are met with cubing. Most of the time, Horace is shown to be eccentric, over-the-top, and extremely arrogant. Horace's arrogance can at times work against him, as he can be overly confident and unwilling to admit his failings. Although at times he can be uncaring, selfish and greedy, Horace is also genuinely nice and a kindhearted man, who loves family and cares deeply for Alan, and also Skylar, seeing her as a daughter. Despite his childish, egocentric personality, Horace always puts the safety of his family and workers as his top priority. Family Alan Diaz Horace is the uncle to Alan. Most of the times, Horace gets annoyed by Alan's selfish and annoying behavior, but deep inside he truly loves him. In fact, Horace is concerned for Alan's well-being in order to protect him from Razor Claw. Connie Valentine When Connie had to go to a parent teacher conference, she pretended Horace was her father. Friends Kaz At first, Horace disliked Kaz and didn't want to hire him until Oliver changed his mind, After Kaz saved Tecton's life, he finally trusted him. However there are times when Kaz disobeys Horace's orders. Oliver Horace is good friends with Oliver and was immediately impressed by his knowledge of superheroes. Horace also doesn't seem to get annoyed by Oliver. Skylar Storm Horace has a strong friendship with Skylar and in Evil Gus, when Horace acts like Skylar's dad, it made him realize he wants kids really badly. Despite being good friends with Skylar, in the Season 1 finale, Horace was fine with kicking Skylar out of the hospital and finds her very greedy. Alan Diaz Horace is the uncle to Alan. Most of the times, Horace gets annoyed by Alan's selfish and annoying behavior, but deep inside he truly loves him. In fact, Horace is concerned for Alan's well-being in order to protect him from Razor Claw. Gus Horace and Gus are friends. They appeared together in Mighty Rats and Gus obeyed everything Horace said. Philip Horace and Philip are also friends. Horace tries to make Philip feel better about his head. Donald Davenport In Mighty Rats, Horace hanged with Donald. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and the Bionic Soldiers Horace is friends with Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and the Bionic Soldiers as he had no trouble with them being in Mighty Med. Enemies Douglas Davenport Horace and Douglas are enemies. Horace doesn't like how Douglas shows off. Special Agent Graham Horace and Special Agent Graham are enemies. Horace helped defeat him. Powers and Abilities * Super Speed: '''Like Bree, Horace can run faster than regular humans. * '''Immortality: '''Horace can't die. * '''Healing: '''Because Horace is Caduceo, he can heal people. * '''Reviving: '''Horace can bring someone back to life. * '''Super Intelligence: Like Chase, Horace is super smart. * '''Super Hearing: '''Also like Chase, Horace can hear things from far away. Glitches * '''Electric Field: '''Horace's powers get blocked by an electric field. Trivia * He lacked trust in Kaz until he saved Tecton's life. (Saving the People Who Save People). * He loves a lot of things. ** He loves bridges. *** It was revealed in "Atomic Blast From the Past" that it was a Time traveling Oliver and Kaz who caused his love for bridges. ** He loves pranks. ** He loves hallways. ** He loves top-hats as confirmed in "Mighty Mole". ** He loves football. * He is the uncle to Alan Diaz, who is his sister's son. * Horace has many similarities to Donald Davenport from ''Lab Rats, ''as both act as authority/father figures to the main characters. Both are eccentric geniuses who are arrogant, sometimes selfish and have large egos, but are genuinely nice, care about others, and have a strong moral constitution in spite of that. In addition, both are portrayed to be childish. * He has a mug that says 'World's Sexiest Chief of Staff and Vice Chancellor of Medical Administration" which he bought at a gas station. * He likes to shake his butt on the dance floor. And groove! * He tells Alan to stay out of things and then repeats what Alan says a lot. (Saving the People Who Save People andEvil Gus). * He likes Oliver more than Kaz. He ended up treating Oliver as his son after being engaged to Oliver's mom. * Wallace and Clyde sought revenge over him, as he split their former being, the villain Catastrophe, into two, near powerless people, the only way to restore them being to bring together two halves of an amulet. * One of the superheros, Timeline, is his cousin, and he doesn't get along with him. * He home schools Alan. According to Alan, he isn't very good at it. * He really wants to have children. (Evil Gus) * When he is the fake father of Skylar, he seems to like it a lot and get involved in her life along with wanting to spend time with her. * He thinks Skylar is better than Alan. * Though he loves bridges, his two known relatives, Timeline and Alan hate bridges. The reason for his family's obsession with bridges is unknown. Horace likes anything with the word "Bridge" in it. * He is a terrible singer, and according to Oliver, he is "butchering Beyoncé." (The Friend of My Friend is My Enemy) * So far, Megahertz and Brain Matter (while mutated) have shown to be resistant to Horace's time freeze. * He hates his boss, Dr. Bridges. * He wears diapers even though he's potty trained. * He wears a tuxedo to bed. * He waxes his armpits. * He has a third nipple. * He does not appreciate bottom hats. * He has a paddle-ball in his coat pocket. (Do You Want to Build a Lava Man?) * He's ticklish (Do You Want to Build a Lava Man?) * He is "Caduceo" the legendary healer of all superheroes (Storm's End). For a while, no one in Mighty Med knew this. Unbeknownst to Horace however, Dr. Wrath knew his true identity and revealed it to the villain world. * He describes himself as creepy and harmless on his dating profile. * He might have chosen to date Oliver's mom just because her name is Bridget * Timeline and Horace don't get a long because Horace loves bridges and Timeline hates them (It's Not the End of the World) * 5 years ago he tried to stop brain matter, from finishing his experiment that turned him into a monster- also at that time he admits having a poor sense of style * His best man to his wedding to Bridget is Alan. Appearances Season 4 * Mighty Rats * Powers and Bionics Category:Powers Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Mighty Med Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Horace Related Category:Season 4 Category:Heroes Category:Staff of Mighty Med Category:2015 Category:Smart People Category:Guest Characters